The Christmas Shoes
by CJ Lauren
Summary: House and Wilson go Christmas shopping and meet a little boy. SongficThe Christmas Shoes by Newsong.


House and Wilson had been out shopping for almost four hours. It was Christmas Eve, and Wilson had insisted that House buy his team presents. House was as bitter as ever, and going through Vicodin faster than even he could believe. Finally, to both men's relief, they finally finished.

**It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line**

**Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood**

**Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously**

**Pacing 'round like little boys do**

**And in his hands he held a pair of shoes**

When House dragged Wilson to the long lineup at the checkout, his already (or perhaps permanently) sour mood became even worse when a little boy cut in front of him. He had dirty-blond hair and had an excited look on his face. He was holding a pair of women's shoes. House thought they were quite ugly, and he pointed them out to Wilson.

**His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe**

**And when it came his time to pay**

**I couldn't believe what I heard him say**

"Look at those hideous things. He'll wrap 'em up, give 'em to his mom, who'll give him a fake smile and tell him they're gorgeous, only to throw them out the next day and come up with some lie to tell her kid," House commented. Wilson just gave him a look and asked him what he thought Chase was going to do with the "Idiot Card" he'd insisted on buying. On both sides it said "To find out how to keep an idiot busy for hours, turn this card over." House thought it was hilarious.

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please**

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes would make her smile**

**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

After waiting for what seemed like hours in line, the little boy, whom House guessed was about seven or eight, went to pay for his shoes. House groaned when the boy pulled a handful of pennies and nickels from his pocket.

"Come on! That should be illegal! Can't you con some bills off of your mother or something? Some of us have lives to get back to, you know!" House said angrily.

Wilson gave House the same look he had earlier. "Give the kid a break, okay? He probably just wanted to buy it himself as a surprise."

**He counted pennies for what seemed like years**

**Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"**

**He searched his pockets frantically**

**Then he turned and he looked at me**

**He said Mama made Christmas good at our house**

**Though most years she just did without**

**Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,**

**Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes**

After the cashier took his time counting the money, he told the boy that he still needed nineteen dollars and forty-three cents. House saw the boy's face fall, and watched as he pleaded with the cashier. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on kid, you don't have enough money. Go make a paper ornament or something. She'll pretend to love it too, and it's a lot cheaper than these shoes. You can buy her something next Christmas when you're better at scamming people," House told the boy.

The child, who had been ignoring House all evening, finally turned to him. His eyes were now filled with sadness. "Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mommy. She told me yesterday that she's gonna go to Heaven soon, and she's gonna meet Jesus, and I want her to look beautiful if she meets him tonight. Please sir, do you have any money? Please? There's not much time…"

As the boy trailed off, House stared at him, stunned. It was an excellent trick. The kid's dad was probably around here somewhere, just waiting for the money his child would bring.

As he turned to leave, the boy said, "Wait!" House stopped and turned back to the kid.

"Please sir, I've never gotten her anything before, but she gets me lotsa stuff every year. Now I have to get her something, please sir, I have to!"

The boy's eyes shone with tears as he begged this stranger for money. "I want her to look beautiful for when she meets Jesus," he finished, looking at House imploringly. "Please."

House saw something in the boy's eyes. _This kid's mom is really going to die. Soon. It's not a trick. _House looked at the kid, reached into his pocket for his wallet, opened it and put a twenty-dollar bill in the boy's hand.

**So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out **

**I'll never forget the look on his face when he said**

**Mama's gonna look so great**

The child's face lit up, and he threw his arms around House, giving him a huge hug. "Thank-you sir," he said. Wilson looked on in shock at the small smile on his friend's lips. House even gave the boy a small hug back.

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please**

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes would make her smile**

**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

"Now get going. This line's getting really long and we all have things to do," House said, his voice gruff but kind instead of the condescending tone it had been earlier.

They boy ran off with his shoes, but not before yelling, "Merry Christmas sir!" At his words, House smiled—a real smile.

**I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love**

**As he thanked me and ran out**

**I knew that God had sent that little boy**

**To remind me just what Christmas is all about**

Wilson chuckled. "You're such a softie, Greg," he teased.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone—" House said.

"You'll tell the entire hospital I wear thongs. I know," Wilson grinned.

They paid for their presents, and walked to House's car. They spent the rest of the day together preparing for Christmas, and Wilson noticed that House didn't reach for his Vicodin the entire time.

Two days later, House was reading the newspaper. As he was flipping through, he saw a picture he recognized. It was the little boy, with his parents. Underneath the picture were the words, "Emily Brown passed away Christmas day at 3:47am. She is seen here with her husband Christopher and son Max."

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please**

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes would make her smile**

**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The song is "The Christmas Shoes" my Newsong. Please R&R!


End file.
